Phantom
by Cominic1991
Summary: "Aveces me gustaría volver a tocar tu piel. Aveces me gustaría haberte conocido antes de hacerme esto. Así quizá no estuviera sufriendo como ahora y podría tocarte"


Tweek Tweak llegó cansado a su departamento. La universidad era muy agotadora, pero valía la pena.

Se preparó una cena y se cepillo los dientes al terminar. Se metió a la ducha y se lavó. Se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, mirando el vacío en el techo de la habitación. Miro la ventana de su cuarto y pudo ver el firmamento nocturno. Todo un manto de estrellas.

Inconscientemente sonrió, recordando a alguien a quien le hubiera gustado ver al cielo aquella noche estrellada.

-M-Mira Craig, l-las estrellas brillan mucho h-hoy- dijo al aire.

Nadie escuchaba, Craig con él ya no estaba. En realidad, Craig no estaba ni allí con él. _Ni en ningún otro lugar realmente._

-T-te extraño Craig- murmuró con desgano haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

Nadie nunca supo el por que de su suicidio. Nadie. Ni sus padres, amigos o pareja.

En realidad Tweek no fue exactamente su pareja. Simplemente fue su amigo con el cual lo emparejaron.

Pero aún así, Tweek y Craig siempre contaron el uno con el otro, habiendo romance o no.

Así que poco a poco esos detalles tomaron un poco de importancia.

Cada vez que Tweek tenía un pequeño ataque y empezaba a golpear a cualquiera, Craig lo llevaba a su lugar Feliz.

Cada vez que Craig quería estar sólo, Tweek lo llevaba a algún lugar alejado junto con su Stripe #4, su cuyo.

No recordaba muchas peleas, y las pocas que recordaba se habían resuelto casí de inmediato.

Siempre fueron grandes confidentes. Por esa razón Tweek se siente muy mal respecto a el suicidio de Craig.

 _¿Por qué lo hizo?¿Por que nunca me dijo nada? ¿Acaso no confiaba mucho en mi? ¿Y si nos concentramos más en mis problemas que en los de el?_

Y muchas más preguntas había formulado. Cada una sin respuesta.

Siempre trató de buscar un por que, de saber que pasó por su mente para hacer ese atroz acto. Siempre trató de superarlo.

Pero no podía. Lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba más que Token o Clyde, más que sus padres y hermana, más de lo que alguna persona extraño a otra.

Sintió húmeda su mejilla, pequeñas lágrimas había dejado salir inconscientemente.

Se lamentaba en silencio sin notar la presencia de alguien mirando lo con tristeza disfrazada en seriedad.

Craig Tucker. O al menos su fantasma estaba allí.

Recuerda que despertó -o más bien, apareció- en aquel cuarto del rubio. Recuerda que no recordaba nada. Ni su nombre ni el porqué.

Sólo apareció allí. Y poco a poco se enteró de todo y comenzó a recordar su vida.

Por los sollozos del chico -Y una foto de el que Tweek sostenía- supo que se llamaba Craig y más tarde recordó su apellido.

Le dolió saber todo de la nada y se preguntó si existía el cielo o el infierno. El por que fue a parar allí. Quizá era una mala obra del destino para hacerlo arrepentirse de su suicidio. Quién sabe.

Recordó todos los buenos momentos su pasó con su familia, los malos momentos que pasó con el grupo de Stan Marsh. Los buenos días que pasó con sus amigos y lo que más le daban dolor eran los momentos que pasó al lado de Tweek.

Extrañaba estar al lado del rubio. Cuidar a Stripe juntos, salir al lago y mirar el atardecer, conducir su camioneta asta el desierto y mirar las estrellas junto con Tweek.

Extrañaba verlo y pasar tiempo con el.

Craig sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Y su respiración comenzó a fallar. Sintió una mirada y levantó la vista.

Tweek lo miraba desde su cama, las lágrimas llenaron más sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaron en tristeza.

-C-Craig...- susurró al aire.

Craig se acercó a el rubio y en un rápido movimiento lo abrazó. Por un minuto pudo sentir ese abrazó.

Pero todo parecía más una ilusión. Sintió como Tweek trató de devolverle el abrazo pero sólo lo traspasó.

Tweek empezó a sollozar más fuerte.

-C-Craig.. Por qué?- le preguntaba entre sollozos.

-Calma Tweek, ya no llores- le dijo con dolor- Por favor, deja de llorar, estoy aquí... sigo aquí.

Pero como si el destino lo odiara empezó a desaparecer. Sintió desesperación... al igual que Tweek.

-No... ¡No! ¡Craig, Por favor no me dejes solo! ¡No otra vez, por favor!¡Craig!- sintió como Tweek trataba de tomarle la mano.

-¡Tweek!- el también trataba, enserio lo intentaba.

-¡Craig!-

 ** _¡Craig!_**

 ** _¡Craig!_**

 ** _Craig_**

-¡Craig!-

Se levantó de golpe y tomó aire para después toser.

-Diablos Kevin, te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado!- le reprochó Clyde

-C-Clyde t-t-tiene razón, K-Kevin. P-pudis-ste m-matar a C-C-Craig- habló Jimmy.

-Lo siento. No creí que Craig saltaría- habló apenado el asiático.

Resulta que ese día había llegado su espada láser de juguete que pidió por Internet, y decidió mostrarla a su grupo de amigos. Lo que no espero es que, al tratar de hacer un movimiento "ninja", Stripe #4 se atravesó y Craig desesperado, se colocó en medio de Stripe y la espada, salvando al animalito pero con un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hicieron perder el equilibrio y caer por la ventana de su casa -lugar donde se encontraban- quedando inconciente.

-Bueno, al menos nadie resultó herido de gravedad y por fortuna, el piso no es muy alto y los arbustos funcionaron para frenar el impacto- habló en son de paz Token, haciendo dote de su manera tranquilizadora al hablar.

Craig reaccionó poco a poco y los miro detenidamente. Sus amigos lo miraban preocupados y algunos -Tweek y Clyde- tenían pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Todo fue un sueño...- murmuró para si mismo.

-¿Craig, estas bien?- le dijo Token.

El lo miro y se levantó, y caminó hacia la persona de su sueño, Tweek. El cual cargaba a Stripe y lo sostenía muy cariñosamente.

Juraba que, de no ser de lo asustado que estaba de su sueño, ya se hubiera muerto de la ternura de la imagen que su Tweek y Stripe proyectaban para sus ojos.

Tweek lo miró confundido. Su confusión no hizo más que crecer cuando Craig lo abrazó , haciéndole sonrojar.

-¿C-Craig?...-

-Solo... deja quedarme así un poco más-

Los chicos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ya que Craig era muy reservado a la hora del contacto con su novio en público.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Tweek al sentir que Craig lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Si.. Sólo fue un sueño- susurró- una maldita pesadilla.

Después de eso, Craig les hizo jurar a todos que si algún día el se intentaba suicidar, que lo golpeen.

 ** _¡Hi!_**

 ** _Perdonen mis errores de orografía_**


End file.
